


Fresh Start

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Foster Care, mentioned child abuse, papa!Lestrade, this has been in in my phone for almost a year now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You almost sound like you wanna take the boy in." He stated, a small laugh in his voice. <br/>"Well... I never said... But if there was no one else..." Lestrade stumbled, studying the ground. </p>
<p>AU in which Lestrade adopts Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> this has been lying around the notes on my phone for months now and someone on tumblr prompted me to finish so here it is.
> 
> *I'll go hide now*

"Greg! There's a phone call for you." A young, bushy-haired girl informed him. 

"Thanks Sally." Greg Lestrade replied, picking up his desk phone. 

"Oh, and apparently there's something to do with that domestic case you were involved with. The boss-man wants to see you about it." She added, turning and walking away. 

"Great." Lestrade groaned, running his hand through his slightly grey hair. Nevertheless, he stood up and made his way to the office on the floor above. 

"Greg! Come in, take a seat." The boss welcomed, as Lestrade poked his head round the office door. 

"Donovan said that you wanted to see me." Lestrade said, sitting down on a cushioned chair opposite the large desk that occupied most of the office. 

"Ah yes, the Holmes case. Domestic child abuse towards the youngest son. Now, because of the circumstances, we've removed the child from the homes and we're just waiting for the court date. The eldest son already left home for school a few months ago but he said he knew of his father's abusive nature. Sadly, I don't think the father will be sentenced harshly enough because of his influence. But that's another problem. The important thing is now little Sherlock is out of harms way." He reported, leaning back in his chair leisurely. 

"Where is Sherlock right now?" Lestrade inquired. 

"He's with a foster family until we find him a more stable home. Why? What's your claim to this case?" The man replied. 

"I did an assembly at the lad's school and I gave them little cards with numbers on. Less than a day later, we get a call from him. He just struck me as an incredibly bright and happy kid. I'd never have thought he'd been in an abusive home." Lestrade answered, fiddling with a loose thread. 

"You almost sound like _you_ wanna take the boy in." He stated, a small laugh in his voice. 

"Well... I never said... But if there was no one else..." Lestrade stumbled, studying the ground. 

"Well, why not? The poor lad needs some comfort in his surroundings at this point in his life. Maybe being fostered by a figure of authority will give him a sense of security. I'll give them your name, Greg and we'll see what happens." The boss promised, picking up the phone. 

"Thank you sir." Lestrade said, standing up and slowly walking out, careful not to make too much noise. 

 

"Welcome, Sherlock, to your foster home." Lestrade announced, opening the car door. A small boy with raven-dark curls slipped out the car, clutching a small bee toy tightly in his arms. He couldn't have been any older than 6 or 7. 

"Was this house built in the sixties?" He asked timidly, looking up at the building. 

"Yes it was. How'd you know that you clever lad?" Lestrade praised, pulling out a small suitcase of Sherlock's belongings. 

"There's a small patch of white paint that's discoloured but the rest of the house is yellow so it's either chipped off in the rain or the house is simply so old that the paint chipped. More likely age because it's only that small area which is partially shielded by the window ledge." Sherlock explained. He finished speaking and shyly looked up at Lestrade. "I notice things."

"That was brilliant!" He said proudly. Lestrade reached a hand out towards him and ruffled his hair gently. It didn't go unnoticed that Sherlock visibly flinched away from the gesture. 

"Really?" Sherlock inquired, looking genuinely surprised. 

"Of course. I know some officers down at the Yard which couldn't have done that. You'd make a brilliant detective _already_." Lestrade reassured him, letting his voice soften to a comforting tone. Sherlock studied the older man for a few moments, trying to decide if he was being made fun of or not. 

"Come on, I'll show you your room." Lestrade prompted, leading Sherlock inside the house. He took the suitcase upstairs to the spare bedroom and steppe to the side so Sherlock could see inside. 

The room was fairly small with a single bed pushed against the wall, a wardrobe and a toy chest under the window. The duvet was covered in a pirate-themed cover which drew the young boy's attention. 

Sherlock gently ran his hand over the sea pattern and the printed image of a pirate ship. 

"I heard you liked pirates and I found the sheet set so I thought it would be nice to have in your new room." Lestrade admitted, seeing the look on Sherlock's face. 

"I like it." Sherlock said quietly. "Thank you Mr Lestrade." 

"Greg." Lestrade corrected. "So, do you want some help unpacking?" He asked. 

"No, thank you. I can manage." Sherlock said, meeting the adult's eyes. There was some sadness behind them that made Lestrade's heart clench. He looked scared in the unfamiliar house and Lestrade just nodded and stood up. 

"I'll start working on dinner then." He rested his hand on Sherlock's shoulder before leaving the room and gently shutting the door behind him. 

Sherlock watched the door for a few moments before pulling a book out his suitcase. 

He pulled himself onto his bed and opened the book, beginning to read slowly. 

 

Later, Lestrade knocked on Sherlock's door. There was no answer so he gently opened the door and peered in.

Sherlock was fast asleep, splayed out over his new bed, book open beside him. 

A smile grew on Lestrade's face as he padded over to the bed. He looked at the book and smiled wider when he saw it was a book on forensic science. He closed it carefully and placed in on the toy chest. 

Lestrade pulled the duvet over Sherlock, watching the small boy curl up under the sheets. 

"Night Sherlock." Lestrade whispered, padding out the door and letting it close with a small ' _click_ '. 


End file.
